t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnetic Energy
The Energy of Waves. One of the more peculiar Natural Energy Types, Magnetic Energy is responsible for attracting or repelling Light and Dark Energy. The Alignment it possesses determines which Energy Types it affects. Specific Properties Composition Magnetic Energy is a pretty unique Energy Type, even among its already rare Natural Energy companions. It travels in pulses, and can attract or repel certain Energy Types like Gravity Energy can. So what is it that makes it different? This particular Energy Type has a property known as an Alignment, which determines what Energy Types it attracts and repels. There are three possible Alignments that Magnetic Energy can have: Plus, Minus, and Zero. Alignments Plus Magnetic Energy will attract “negative” Energy and repel “positive” Energy. Minus Magnetic Energy will do the opposite, expectedly. Zero Magnetic Energy is a special case that is devoid of an attraction or repulsion target. By default, Magnetic Energy considers Light Energy as positive and Dark Energy as negative. The Creator designed Magnetic Energy in this way to facilitate the design for day and night of a planet. Normally, Magnetic Energy possesses an Alignment that causes it to attract or repel appropriate Energy Types, but it is also possible to remove this ability by giving it a Zero Alignment when created from an EnerGene. The result is the creation of pure radiation that can be used for a number of purposes. Radiation Field As previously stated, Magnetic Energy is an Energy Type that travels in pulses. It moves outward from its point of origin in curves that increase in curvature the farther away from the center source a pulse travels, similarly to how a magnetic field is depicted as extending from one pole of a magnet. The area of effect that Magnetic Energy generates is called its Radiation Field. At the absolute smallest measurable concentration that living beings can produce (activating one copy of a Normal Magnetic EnerGene), each curve of its Radiation Field has a length of 10 meters. Thus, the length of effectiveness that living beings can produce is equal to (Power Expression of Magnetic EnerGene * # of EnerGene copies utilized). Any Energy Type that falls within the Radiation Field of Magnetic Energy will be drawn toward or repelled along the curve that it falls, provided it is considered “positive” or “negative”. Unlike Gravity Energy, which is capable of being escaped with enough Strength, Magnetic Energy will attract or repel appropriate Energy Types without fail, no matter how much effort is expended. Lifespan Once created from an EnerGene, Magnetic Energy has a life span of about 5 Time Steps. Once this amount of time has passed, it ceases to exist. EnerGene Information Structure A Magnetic EnerGene possesses one Energy Slot: Polar. The Polar Energy Slot accepts Physical-F (P-F) Energy, and is used to produce the magnetic powers of the created Magnetic Energy. In a Normal Magnetic Energy Gene, the Polar Energy Slot requires 40 units of P-F Energy to activate. EnerGene Level Differences The amount of Magnetic Energy created from a single Magnetic EnerGene is expressed in terms of its default Radiation Field length. For a single Magnetic EnerGene of any EnerGene Level (EGL), the amount produced will have a range of effectiveness equal to 10 times the Power Expression of its EGL in meters.Category:Energy Category:Natural Energy Group